The Soldier's Sister
by jam-kittens-rage
Summary: "I try to relax. Suddenly, I feel a presence. Someone is standing near me, watching me. I hear heavy footsteps. A man's voice echoes off the walls. "Sir. It's ready." "Excellent." The man standing near me said. I could hear his smirk. "Send it in." 'Send what in' I think. 'What are they going to do to me'" *Set after "Winter Soldier*
1. Chapter 1 - Beth

_****I do not own any of the characters, except for Beth. Shes mine.****_

*Set a week after "Winter Soldier"*

Bethany's POV

Darkness. Darkness is all I see as I come to. I try to open my eyes, but it was no use. I slowly try to move. Anything. Nothing. As I become more aware, I feel restrained. Not just mentally, but physically. It was as if something was holding me down. I feel nothing but the cold, flat surface I am laying on. I hear voices. Too distant to make out words, but getting louder. Closer. I listen, trying to see if I recognize any of the voices, but to no avail. I feel myself start to panic.

'Calm down, Beth. Panicking is the worst thing you can do at this point.'

I try to relax. Suddenly, I feel a presence. Someone is standing near me, watching me. I hear heavy footsteps. A man's voice echoes off the walls.

"Sir. It's ready."

"Excellent." The man standing near me said. I could hear his smirk. "Send it in."

'Send what in?' I think. 'What are they going to do to me?'

A few moments later, the footsteps return along with what sounds like a few others. I can't see what they're doing, but it doesn't feel right.

'I need to get out of here. C'mon, Beth. Wake up. Wake up!'

I can sense people moving around me, hurrying to set up whatever they brought in. Next thing I know, I'm slowly being raised up into a standing position, still physically paralyzed on the table. I hear what sounds like a machine start up. I see a bright light and think, 'Is this it? Am I dying?' Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain shooting through my body. I clench, hoping it would soon disappear. Boy, was I wrong. The pain had intensified, more and more. I scream. I suddenly jolt awake, breathing heavily. I feel tears streaming down my face as I look around my bedroom.

'Not again.'

A nightmare. Just another nightmare. I try to control my breathing and steady my heart rate. I fall back into my pillow and stare up at the celling.

"Just gotta get some sleep. Just relax and fall back asleep." I tell myself.

Just as I close my eyes and feel myself drifting back asleep, my blinds were pulled open and my alarm goes off. I flinch and cover my eyes with my hands.

"Good morning, Miss Beth. Sorry to wake you, but Mr. Rogers would like to see you downstairs." I groan and flip over, face first into my pillow.

"JARVIS, what time is it?" I ask, my voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"The time is currently 8:00am." I groan again.

"Thank you, JARVIS."

"You're welcome, Miss." I roll over onto my back again and slowly lift myself up and off the bed.

I walk towards my bathroom and shut the door. I walk over to the shower and turn it on, adjusting the temperature so that the water was nice and hot. I turn and look at myself in the mirror. What I saw didn't surprise me. The bags under my eyes had gotten worse. I shook my head and started to undress. I wasn't always like this, you know. I used to be carefree, happy. A normal 17 year-old girl. That is, until Hydra changed me. Confused? Let me clear it up for you. My name is Bethany Ann Barnes. I was born on January 15, 1927. I am the younger sister of Sergeant James "Bucky" Barnes. This is my story.

**_Hey everyone! I updated this chapter so that it would fit with where I was planning on going with the rest of the chapters. Little change of plans. This story isnt going to go into the Avengers movie. I wanted to do something original, something that was more my own. A little out of my comfort zone but I feel that this could be good for me. Itll help me to broaden out more as a writer. Hope you like where im going with this. :) Reviews are great help!_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Secrets

_****I do not own any of the characters, except for Beth. Shes mine.****_

Bethany's POV

Wondering how I'm still alive? Well, when Hydra experimented on me, they injected me with a serum similar to the Super Soldier one that was used on Steve Rogers, except mine was a little different. Because of it, I'm able to live indefinitely and never age. Kinda sucks, right? I also have super strength, like Steve, the ability to create force fields, telekinesis, and I can randomly shoot fire out of the palms of my hands. Cool, right? You would think. That is until some people, a.k.a. Tony, want to use me as their personal lighter. I don't really mind my powers. Although, it kind of does get in the way of being, you know, normal. Well, who needs normal when you live in a place like the Avengers tower? Yep, you heard me right. Except for the fact that I was forced to share a floor with someone. So I picked Steve. He's basically like an older brother to me, has been since back in the day. (I feel weird saying that, considering I still look like I'm 17.)

Anyways, story time over. I get out of the shower, get dressed, put on a light dusting of makeup, and head out to the living area. I see Steve sitting at the kitchen table with the days newspaper (old habits sure do die hard…) and a cup of coffee. I walk over to the island and grab an apple out of the fruit bowl. He hears me and turns to face me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I take a bite out of the apple. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, come on over. Sit down." He pulls out the chair next to him and pats the cushion.

"What's going on?" I ask. He doesn't respond right away. Just sits there with a blank, unreadable expression on his face while twiddling his thumbs. "Is something wrong?" He seems to snap out of it and looks at me.

"No, no… Well. I guess… no. Um, well…"

"Steve…" He stops stuttering and sighs.

"This isn't going to be easy to hear…"

"It's alright. I can handle it." He pauses, still staring at me.

"Bethany, I…" Just then Natasha walks in, interrupting Steve completely.

"Good, you guys are up. Steve, can I talk to you for a minute?" Steve looks up at her.

"Well, I was right in the middle of…"

"No." I interrupt. "It's fine. I don't mind."

"Good. Steve. Now." She motions towards the other room. Steve looks apologetically at me and goes off with Natasha.

* * *

No one's POV

"What are you doing?" Natasha asks Steve as soon as they were out of sight.

"I was going to tell Bethany about Bucky." Natasha sighs and shakes her head. "She has a right to know."

"Steve, it's too early for that."

"She can handle it. I know she can." He sighs. "Her older brother is back. She thought for almost 70 years that he was dead."

"Yes, but he's not the same. What if he's still with Hydra? If you tell her he's alive, she's just going to want to find him and he might hurt her. Do you really want to see that happen?" Steve pauses. What she's saying makes sense. But how was he supposed to keep to himself the fact that her brother is still alive somewhere? "Just wait until we actually find him. Then, and only then, can we determine whether he's actually changed or not." Steve sighs.

"Alright."

"Good. Thank you." Natasha nods at Steve and walks out. Steve takes a minute to think of what he could say to Beth now that she was waiting for him. He shakes his head and walks back into the kitchen.

* * *

Bethany's POV

Once Steve and Natasha leave, I'm left sort of just sitting there. Then I start to get paranoid. 'What did he want to tell me?' 'Is it bad?' 'I hope it's nothing bad.' After a while, I see Natasha walk out of the hallway, smile at me, and leave. 'I wonder what that was all about.' Then Steve makes his way back into the kitchen. I see him rub his face and take a seat in the chair where he was before.

"So? What were you going to tell me?" Steve pauses and scrunches up his face, kind of like he's thinking about something. Then, all of the sudden, the light bulb goes off in Steve's head and he looks at me, smirking.

"How would you like to be an Avenger?"

_***nervous laughter* H-hi guys... Um. Sorry for the delay. I couldnt figure out where exactly I wanted to go with this story, plus my computer was broken for a while so I couldnt get on to upload anything. I know, i know. Lame excuses. Im so so sorry. Ill try to update more often. *dodges flying fruit* S-sorry. Sorry, so sorry. *runs off* Reviews are great!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Answers

_****I do not own any of the characters, except for Beth. Shes mine.****_

Chapter 3

"You did what?!" A collective shout echoed through the room. Steve had just told the entire Avengers team that he asked Beth to become an Avenger.

"She's just a kid." Tony argues.

"She's almost as old as I am." Steve counters. "Plus, she's got what it takes. She's a trained fighter."

"I think it'll be fun." Clint adds.

"You know Fury's never gonna go for this. Right?" Natasha cuts in.

"Why not? She's got all the makings of an Avenger. She's got strength, agility, hell, she can knock someone out without lifting a finger." Everyone pauses. "C'mon. It was either that or tell her about Bucky."

"Yeah, but you can't just throw her into this." Bruce speaks up. "We could potentially run into some pretty bad stuff. What if the Chitauri attack was just the beginning? Do you really think she'd be able to handle something like that?"

"She says she's ready."

"I wasn't asking what she thinks. I'm asking what _you_ think." Steve pauses.

"I'm going to talk with Fury. If he's in, then so am I." He walks out of the room, leaving the rest of the team there wondering if this was really the best move.

* * *

"…and I know you might think she's just a kid, but technically, she's almost as old as I am. Plus, she has the training, the abilities, everything." Fury continues to stare at Steve. "All I ask is that you give her a chance. Let us take her on one mission. If she likes it and does a well, then that's that. But if she doesn't like it or doesn't do well, I'll leave it up to you." Steve stops his speech and looks at Fury. He tries to read him, but his blank expression gives him nothing. A minute – probably the longest minute of Steve's life – passes and Fury sighs.

"Alright. One chance."

"That's all I ask, sir. Thank you." Steve turns to walk out.

"But if she screws something up," Steve looks back. "It's on you, Rogers."

"I understand, sir."

"Good." Steve starts to walk out again, but Fury stops him.

"Rogers." He turns.

"Sir?"

"Have Ms. Barnes report to me immediately." Steve nods.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Are you serious?! He said yes?!" Steve smiles at the teen's enthusiasm.

"He did." Beth jumps up and down.

"Yes, yes, yes! So I'm gonna be an official Avenger?!"

"Seems so."

"Oh my gosh. That's awesome!"

"But you have to remember, this isn't a game. These are some real threats that we may have to deal with so you have to be prepared."

"Oh I know." Beth nods quickly. "I understand that." She looks at Steve and rubs her palms together. "So, when do I start?"

"As soon as you meet with Director Fury." Beth pauses.

"Wait… what?"

"He wants to see you when we're done here." Beth blinks at him. "Probably just for a quick run-down of your responsibilities. Not a big deal. You'll be dealing with worse threats than him soon anyways." Steve sees Beth's face pale. "C'mon." He pats her shoulder. "You'll be fine. Right?"

"Heh, heh… uh, yeah. Yeah, I-I'll be fine. I mean, how scary can he be?"

_**Im an idiot. Go ahead. Give me your worst. I deserve it. Im so sorry. I just don't have the motivation that I used to have for writing. I really have no excuse for not updating more often. But I hope you like it when I do. I really do like hearing from you guys. Maybe more reviews will motivate me enough to write more. Whether its criticisms or suggestions or even just comments on what you liked about the chapters/story. Nothing makes my day more than seeing a new review pop up. :) I love it.**_

_**So whenever you guys can, go ahead and post a review. :) It would make me very happy! How about for every review I get, ill post another chapter? Huh? You like that idea? Then run with it! Give me your all! Lol**_

_**Keep favoriting, liking, and reviewing! :D **_


	4. Chapter 4 - Tight Uniforms and Chairs

_****I do not own any of the characters, except for Beth. Shes mine.****_

Chapter 4

Bethany's POV

I slowly walk down the hallway that leads to where Steve said Fury was, making sure to take my time. But not so slowly that it takes a while and he gets upset. Wouldn't want to witness his fury quite yet. (Get it? Fury? Ha. Name puns…) I finally arrive in front of the doors to where he's waiting for me and take a deep breath. 'Relax, Beth. He's just a dude with an eye patch. Nothing to worry about.' I hesitate and knock lightly on the door. Suddenly, the door swings open and I see him standing in front of me. He steps aside and ushers me in.

"Ms. Barnes."

"Director." I reply back as I step in and he shuts the door behind me. "You wanted to see me? Sir." I add in quickly. He walks to the window and looks out.

"Take a seat." He says to me, not looking back. I immediately take the chair opposite of him and sit down. He continues to stare out the window, while I try not to throw up from anxiety and twiddle my thumbs. Finally, he speaks up. "Rogers tells me that you're interested in being a part of the Avengers team. Correct?"

"Yes, sir." He nods his head slowly, still not taking his focus off of whatever he's looking at outside.

"Why?" He finally speaks up. I pause, picking my brain for responses. After a few minutes of contemplating, I have an answer.

"I want to help take down Hydra." He slowly turns to look at me and I can feel the color being sucked out of my face. Then, something happened that made me question my sanity and his. He's laughing. _Laughing_! Him! Scary, pirate director guy. Giggling like a schoolgirl. I slowly turn to my left and then to my right to see if someone had been behind me making faces or something. No one. I turn back to Fury and he sits down at his desk, still giggling. "Sir?" He holds up his hand and tries to compose himself.

"Thanks, I needed that." I raise an eyebrow. 'Does he think I'm joking?'

"I'm serious. I want to help take down Hydra."

"Why?" He asks me quickly.

"Because of what they did to me. And Bucky." I hate bringing Bucky up because it just reminds me that he's gone and he's never coming back. "If you had a chance to get revenge, would you take it?" I boldly ask. Not waiting for an answer, I continue. "This is my chance. I want them to pay for what they did to us and countless others. It might not be easy and it's going to get dangerous, I know that, but whatever it takes, I'm willing to help." There's a long pause of silence. I sit there, trying to look bold so he'll take me seriously, but miserably failing. I can tell because he laughs again.

"You got spunk, kid. You really do." He pauses and I cross my fingers. "Alright. You do understand that it's going to take a lot of hard work and effort on your part to be able to keep up and not to mention understand this team, right?"

"Yes. Yes, sir. I understand _completely_. Thank you, sir."

"You'll find that Agent Hill has left you your uniform in your room. You'll also have an identification badge,"

"And a gun?" He pauses at my sudden outburst.

"No."

"Why not?" He puts his hand over his face.

"You're not issued a gun. You have no use for one."

"Well, it'd still be cool…" He glares at me and I shrink down in my chair. "Sorry. Continue." I look up. "Sir." I add quickly.

"That's all. You're dismissed." I quick hop out of my chair and head for the door. I open it and look back.

"I really do appreciate this, sir. Thank you." He grunts like some sort of caveman and I shut the door behind me. I pump my fists in the air and run to my room. I walk in and check my closet for my new uniform. I open it to find a black spandex one piece outfit, sort of like Natasha's. I take it out and immediately try it on. It's a little, scratch that, _a lot_ tight and maybe a little too much open on my chest area, but it's kind of cool. Makes me feel like a secret agent. The uniform has long sleeves with glove like things attached. They're kind of weird because my palms and fingertips are exposed, but the backs of my hands and my fingers are covered. I look at myself in my full length mirror. "The names Barnes. Beth Barnes." I make a finger gun and shoot at my reflection in the mirror, when there's a knock at my door. I stop and compose myself. "Come in." I see Steve slowly come in and look at me. "Whaddya think?" I do my best model pose for him and he laughs. His cheeks turn a light pink color and rubs the back of his neck.

"It's, uh. Ahem. A little revealing, don't you think?" I look down.

"Yeah, I guess. But I can move around a lot quicker." I demonstrate by running back and forth from one end of my room to the other. I run towards my chair and hop onto it and try to do that slick move off the back that you see a lot of actors do in those dance movies. Yeah. Didn't really turn out so good for me. I tumble off the chair and land on my back with a big thud. Steve runs to me.

"Bethany, are you…" He stops when he hears me laughing. I can't stop giggling and I start laughing even harder when I see the expression on Steve's face. Pretty soon, when he sees that I'm okay, he starts to giggle to himself. "You should have seen your face as you fell off that chair." He starts laughing even harder and so do I until we're both laying on my floor, gasping for breath. Yeah. I'm really going to like this.

_**Another chapter! :D Yay! So I just wanted to say thank you to those who reviewed. So, THANK YOU! I love, love, LOVE reviews! Because I love reviews so much, im going to start replying to them. :)**_

_** Sailorraven34 - I know! Shes kind of a dork. Lol**_

_** Eriindelle - Thank you SO much for your review! It really helped me a lot in writing this chapter. And I also share your love for sibling fics, especially Cap fics. :) I am working on making the chapters a little longer, so bear with me on that. Haha And there are some flashbacks that are already written that I will eventually fit into the story. I think ill put one in the next chapter. If not, probably the chapter after that. I really do want you guys to get acquainted with Beth's life before all the Hydra stuff happens. So watch for that! :)**_

_** Callieandjack - Thanks so much for sticking with me! Even through my brief hiatus. :) Lol Im glad you like the story. **_

_**Reviews are like ice cream. Theres never a bad time for them! ;)**_


End file.
